Mía
by AOBZ
Summary: After feeling rejected by her parents, Emma turns to Regina to remind her that she is, in fact, wanted. Basically though, this is PWP. M rating is earned in chapter 2. Warning: BDSM, D/S, orgasm denial, spanking
1. Chapter 1

"We couldn't be more excited to announce that we are expecting a baby girl! We are finally going to have the family we've always wanted, the one we've always dreamed about. We will finally be complete and have a real happy ending."

Regina's head snapped up. Only years of schooling her facial expressions kept her from revealing her shock at Snow's words. Her eyes quickly darted to Emma, who was smiling at her parents. Regina knew that smile. She had seen it so many times that she recognised the pained expression it was hiding immediately.

She discreetly made her way through the crowd, slipping between the attendees, trying to make her way to Emma. Why the Charmings insisted on following the Old World traditions was beyond her. They were no longer in the Enchanted Forest. There was no reason to participate in ridiculous traditions such as this one. They had been called here by the two idiots for what they claimed was "important news". Their so-called important news could have been told over text in Regina's opinion. There was no need to gather the town at Granny's like this.

In the old world, yes, the royal family gathered everyone for a grand celebration, where they made the announcement that the kingdom would soon welcome a new prince or princess. But they were not in the old world, and Snow and Charming were not royalty, no matter how much they liked to pretend they were. Had Regina known that this was what they had planned, she would have immediately put a stop to it. There was no need to make such a grand announcement, especially not when it would hurt Emma the way that it so obviously currently was.

Regina cursed the people in her way (not literally), as she forced her way through the infuriatingly overcrowded diner. She kept her gaze locked on Emma, who was watching as the townspeople smiled and congratulated her parents. It was obvious she had not been informed of the "good news" prior to this evening.

 _Damn you, Snow, you selfish brat. You never think of anyone but yourself._ Regina's anger continued to rise as slipped past Ruby, finally making her way to Emma's side. She cautiously reached her hand out, angling her body so as to hide her actions. They had agreed to keep things quiet and that included foregoing any and all public displays of affection. Emma wasn't ready, and Regina wasn't looking to pressure her into making any kind of declaration. However, after witnessing this disaster, she couldn't just stand idly by while the woman she loved had her heart broken by the people who claimed to care about her.

She reached out with the intention of holding her hand, but as soon as her fingers brushed against Emma's, the other woman ripped her hand away, seemingly snapping out of her reverie. She bolted from the diner, Regina hot on her heels. They bypassed Emma's parents, neither one stopped when Charming shouted his daughter's name.

Regina ran after Emma, catching up to her once they were about a block away from the diner. Her heart broke as Emma bent over in her arms, clutching her stomach and sobbing. Her body went limp against Regina, unable to hold herself up as the hurt and devastation took over.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Emma said nothing, unable to speak. She couldn't breathe through the hurt. Her parents, her _parents_ , they were replacing her. Her own… She couldn't breathe. A fresh wave of tears rolled down her face, her body shaking with hurt.

Regina watched helplessly as Emma lost control on the sidewalk. There was no way she would want to be seen this upset, so she made the decision not to wait until Emma calmed before transporting them to the mansion.

"I'm going to bring us home, okay?"

Emma didn't respond. Regina decided to go ahead anyway, holding on tighter as a puff of purple smoke swirled around them. They landed in the middle of her bed, Regina leaning back against the pillows as she pulled Emma more fully into her arms. She rubbed her back soothingly, kissing her forehead as she waited for the sobs to subside. Regina did her best to calm her anger, knowing that her lover would immediately sense the waves of rage rolling off of her as she thought about how incredibly _stupid_ Emma's two idiotic excuses for parents were. But no. She would not think of that. Instead, she would focus on the devastated creature curled up in her arms, the one who did nothing but love and cherish the people she cared about, only to be continually rejected and abandoned by the ones who claimed to love her.

"They're replac-replacing me," Emma finally said, hiccoughing as she fought against the sob caught in her chest.

Regina paused. What could she say? It was the truth. There was nothing she could say to make this any better. Snow had missed out on raising the girl she had given birth to, and she was now looking for a new opportunity to gain what she had lost.

Instead of responding, she clutched Emma to her chest with her left arm, her right coming up to bury her fingers in her wild locks of blonde hair. She brought her lips to Emma's temple, kissing her softly before peppering the top of her head, forehead, and cheek with gentle kisses. She did her best to soothe, to comfort, as the tears continued to fall along Emma's cheeks.

"Why doesn't anyone want me? What is so wrong with me that nobody wants me?"

When Emma looked up at Regina, her eyes swimming with tears, Regina wanted nothing more than to rip out Snow's heart and crush it for devastating her daughter so thoroughly. She fought against the familiar feeling and cupped Emma's cheek, reminding herself of what was important right now. She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. When she pulled away, she ensured that their eyes were locked before she spoke.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you, Emma Swan. You are a wonderful, beautiful woman. You are the most incredibly loving person I have ever met, and I am so lucky to have you in my life. You have been mistreated by so many, Emma, and yet you still see the good in every person you meet. You're the best person I know, and I will _always_ want you. Always. What's more, I need you. I need you in my life to remind me how to be good. You keep me sane, you keep me happy. You are my happy place.

I'm sorry for what your parents did to you tonight. It was thoughtless and cruel, and this never should have happened. But know, Emma, that there is nothing wrong with you. Nothing. You are perfect."

Emma's lip trembled as she listened to Regina, soaking in every sentence, latching onto every word like a lifeline. She felt so small, and she was filled with so much pain. No matter how old she got, no matter how many people she met, she was still so alone, so unloved. She had been abused, neglected, and abandoned her entire life. She had spent 28 years by herself, until one day she was brought to a place and told that she had a family, that she had parents who had always wanted her. She was promised the one thing she had wanted more than anything in the entire world, and she had felt a familiar feeling that she had long ago abandoned: hope.

She had met her parents, and they had seemed so loving, caring. They welcomed her with open arms and for once she actually felt smothered with love. She found them to be a little overbearing, but after a lifetime of going without, it was a welcome change. She enjoyed being their daughter, and she thought they enjoyed being her parents. She finally felt like she might belong, and then Mary Margaret had dropped a bomb on her: she wanted another child. And suddenly Emma's world came crashing down around her. They had had a second child, and now they were having a third. They were going to have a girl this time, to replace what Emma should have been.

 _We couldn't be more excited to announce that we are expecting a baby girl! We are finally going to have the family we've always wanted, the one we've always dreamed about. We will finally be complete and have a real happy ending._

Her mother's words rang in her ears, replaying in her head over and over again. And what was worse, it was done in public in front of the entire town. They had gathered everyone at Granny's diner. David and Mary Margaret had stood in front of them all, looking so proud with Neal standing by their side. Emma had not been invited to stand with them. She had not been told what news they were announcing. She had found out at the gathering, just like everyone else, like one of the townsfolk. Like someone on the outside.

"Hey," Regina said softly, pulling her from her thoughts. "Get out of your head. It's not a good place to be right now. Stay with me. I love you."

The corners of Emma's lips twitched, as though they were considering a smile. The words and comfort were helping to alleviate the crushing weight of the evening. Regina did love her. She knew that. She loved Emma as intensely as she had hated her when they had first met, ironically enough. She was constantly reassuring her, touching her, holding her, soothing her pain. Even when she teased her, insulted her, it did not have any kind of sting to it. She cared for her in a way that Emma had truly never expected.

"Talk to me," she urged, Emma's silence unnerving her a little.

Emma took a deep breath before beginning.

"I'm trying to listen to you, but I can't stop this sadness. I am never going to be enough, Regina. My parents want me to help them, to help the town. Everyone wants a saviour. Everyone expects me to solve their problems and I do my best, but it's never enough. They always want more. I'm not enough, even as they call me their saviour, and apparently I'm not enough as their daughter either. I thought it hurt-" her voice caught in her throat as she tried to say the words. "I thought it hurt when they announced Neal, but at least… at least he was a boy. I could pretend that she would be happy, you know? That they had a son and a daughter, me."

Emma shook her head.

"I was stupid. I wasn't what she wanted. I'm not what she wanted. Now she'll have her daughter and her son. And not me. She doesn't want me. She'll never want me. Nobody ever does."

The tears started streaming down her face again as she buried her face in her hands. She tried pulling away from Regina, but she found herself being held in place by strong arms.

"Your mother is an idiot and what she did tonight was unforgivable. But you, Emma Swan, are a wonderful daughter and an incredible mother. We are lucky to have you in our lives. I am so much better because you are in my life, a part of me. I want you in my life. I need you in my life, as does Henry. And I will continue to tell you that until you finally believe me. We are your family, Henry and I. He wants you. I want you, Emma. _I_ want you."

"Why, Regina?" Emma suddenly asked, looking up at her. "Why do you want me?"

"Because, Emma, you are everything I have always wanted. You are kind, loving, supportive, sweet. Yes, you can be incredibly brash, impulsive, and you are notorious for making stupid decisions," she added softly, smiling at her to soften the words, "but I love you because despite everything, you have nothing but good intentions. Everything you do is for the greater good. You sacrifice so much for everyone and you are always trying to do the right thing. You think of everyone else before you think of yourself. You have the purest heart of anyone I've ever met, Emma. You are the good in my life, the reminder that not everyone is out to hurt me. You love me in a way that I thought nobody would ever love me again, in a way that I thought nobody ever could. I need you in my life, and I'm not letting you go. And if you try to leave, I will drag you back and chain you to this bed."

Emma felt chuckle form in her chest. It didn't quite make its way out, but her lips finally formed a small smile. She still felt down, but Regina's words, her presence, were helping to alleviate the weight on her shoulders. She stayed quiet, head resting on Regina's chest as she listened to the rhythmic thumping of her heart. The overwhelming hurt and sadness she felt earlier were no longer consuming her, but the feelings of rejection and inadequacy remained. They were feelings that had stayed with her her entire life. Every time she was returned from a foster home, every new family that stated she just wasn't the "right fit", those feelings grew. She had managed to build a life despite those inner feelings of inadequacy, but tonight, her parents had brought those feelings right back to the surface.

Regina looked down at Emma, watching as a myriad of emotions passed over her face. She softly stroked her knuckles along Emma's cheek, pressing her lips to her forehead. Emma squeezed her middle in response, her fingers sneaking under Regina's top to find the warmth of her skin. She pressed a kiss to the breast beneath her head, snuggling into the soft skin as she attempted to bury her nose in Regina's cleavage. She both heard and felt the other woman's giggle, a small smile forming at the sound. Regina would never admit to anyone that she giggled, but Emma knew. When they were alone, Emma could pull all sorts of sounds that Regina hid from the rest of the world, including girlish giggles. The knowledge that she got to see this side of her reminded her that she was special, at least to Regina, and that made her smile.

However, the respite from her feelings of heartbreak was short lived. As Emma lay there, unmoving, her thoughts returned to plague her once again. She tried to block them out, but it was difficult. She would start to feel better, replaying Regina's words in her head, but then her parents' words, her foster parents' comments, her past would come out, stronger, and stomp on all the good things her lover had said to her. She needed something louder, something stronger to block out all of the negative in her mind.

"Emma?" Regina asked, worried. She could feel Emma tensing up in her arms. "What's wrong?"

Emma pulled out of her embrace, moving to straddle her thighs. She cupped Regina's cheeks, only speaking when their eyes met.

"Show me."

Regina observed her quietly, searching her eyes.

"Show me, Regina. Please. Show me why you love me. I can't… I keep hearing why I'm not good enough, why nobody wants me. I can't stop the voices of everyone in my life telling me they don't want me. Everyone telling me I'm not enough. I want to be. I want to believe you. I want to believe that you want me, that you love me. You tell me all the time, so please, make me believe you. Take over. Take over my thoughts."

Regina licked her lips, hesitating. Emma looked so desperate. She wanted nothing more than to soothe her desperation, but she was hesitant.

"Show me that you want me. Show me that I _belong_ to you."

Regina paused. That was the sentence they had agreed Emma would use when she wanted her to take control of her. Was this a good time? Should she, given that Emma was so upset? She reached up and firmly grasped Emma's chin, deciding to give a small test for now. She held her head so that she could not look away.

"Take a deep breath." She watched as Emma did. "Now you're going to sit calmly for a minute, and you're going to really think about what you are asking for. I want you to decide whether or not this is what you want. We will not be doing this if I don't feel this is what you truly want or need. There are other ways I can make you believe me, Emma. This is not the only way."

"I know. But this is what I want. I need you to take over. I can't… I don't want to think anymore. I don't want to keep hurting because of their words. I need you to make me feel better. Please."

Regina let go of Emma's chin before slipping out from underneath her. She stood next to the bed, looking down at Emma as she spoke.

"Okay. I'm going to take a short walk while you take a minute to think about it. I want you to think about whether or not this is what you truly want. Understood?"

"Yes, Ama."

Regina raised an eyebrow, but she did not respond. _Ama_ was the name they had decided on together, the one Emma would use as an indication that she wanted a scene, that she wanted Regina to take control of her. It was a fitting title, given that it translated to "owner". That was the second request she had made, and Regina was starting to seriously consider it. If this is what Emma needed, she was happy to oblige. She knew the pressure Emma put on herself, and this was the one way that she was able to let go. It was also the way she dealt with the pain of rejection, because in these scenes, Regina took control of her body and reminded her that she did in fact belong to someone. She belonged to Regina.

After walking out of the bedroom, Regina made her way to the guest bedroom and headed to the closet. She quickly stripped down, replacing her slacks and sweater with a black skirt and crisp blouse. She removed her underwear, debating whether to wear or not the garter belt and thigh highs. It only took a second to decide to put them on. They drove Emma crazy, and given how upset she was tonight, Regina thought it might be nice to surprise her with them. She would only show them to her after she earned it, of course. She then slipped on her favourite heels, pulled her hair back, and made her way back to the bedroom.

She paused, hand on the door handle. She schooled her facial expression and took a deep breath, getting into character. She was no longer Regina Mills. She was now Emma's Ama. Her demeanour shifted entirely as she became her role, opening the door with confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

When she heard Regina enter the room, she looked down. Emma needed this, and she did not want there to be any doubt in the other woman's mind as to what she wanted to do. She heard the sound of high heels clacking on the floor as she was approached, the sound helping to set the mood that Regina was the one with the power, the authority, the one who was in charge.

"You removed your clothing," she stated, her tone sporting a hardened edge normally reserved for the public.

Emma nodded in response.

"Yes, Ama."

She could feel Regina staring her down, eyes raking over her body. She did her best not to squirm, waiting for instructions.

"You are going to answer me honestly, Emma. I will only ask you once. You were very upset tonight, and I suspect you may still be. I do not want this to hurt you any further. _I_ do not want to hurt you. Now that you have had some time to think, is this truly what you want?"

"Yes, Ama. I want this. I need this. Please."

Decision made, Regina began their scene as she always did.

"Tell me your safe word."

"Boston."

"When will you use it?"

"When I no longer feel safe and need to stop."

"Good girl. On your knees," Regina commanded, snapping her fingers and pointing to an area at her feet.

Emma scrambled to obey, fumbling off the bed until she was kneeling where Regina pointed.

"You have to the count of five to return with my favourite scarves."

Emma's head snapped up for the first time, eyes wide. Regina smirked internally. Clearly she had forgotten where they were.

"You put them away, mía. If you cannot remember where you put them, that is not my problem."

She watched as the wheels were clearly turning in Emma's head before she visibly relaxed. Obviously the location had come to her.

"One."

Emma's eyes widened before she shot up, racing to the closet.

"Two."

Emma tore into the box at the back of the closet, the one that contained their toys, and removed the two red silk scarves.

"Three."

She quickly replaced the box and found her earlier position at Regina's feet. She kept her eyes downcast, waiting to hear what she should do next.

"You did well, mía. You were faster than last time."

"Thank you, Ama."

Regina reached out her hand, ensuring it was in Emma's peripheral vision.

"Give me the scarves."

Emma, still looking at the floor, raised her arm to hand them to her.

"Good girl," Regina praised, cupping her cheek with one hand as she took the scarves with the other. As a reward for obeying her so readily, Regina slowly undid the buttons of her blouse, letting it drop to the floor next to Emma. She was being a little heavy on the praise tonight, but after everything that had happened earlier this evening, she knew that Emma needed it.

Although she was not yet allowed to look at her Ama, the knowledge that she was now topless sent a pang of arousal deep in Emma's belly. She wondered what bra she was wearing, and she secretly hoped it was the lace one she liked so much. Before she could get too carried away imagining her in the lace bra, another command was barked at her.

"On the bed."

Emma immediately responded, standing up and approaching the bed. She hesitated before climbing on, unsure how she was to lay. As if reading her mind, Regina spoke again.

"I want you on your back, head on the pillow, hands grasping the headboard."

"Yes, Ama."

Emma did exactly as she was told, keeping her eyes cast away as she had been taught. She was not allowed to look until she was given permission.

Regina walked over to the bed, the sound of her heels echoing in the quiet room. She stopped by the side of the bed, bending down to remove her shoes. She did so right next to Emma, tempting the woman to look over at her. She enjoyed testing her as Emma was an impulsive person and trying to fight her impulses was actually rather difficult for her. This was something Regina quite enjoyed, as it meant that she would have to punish her mía if she disobeyed. And if there was something she thoroughly enjoyed, it was getting to do that. So she tested her, but unfortunately, Emma's resolve was quite strong right now. Obviously she was still upset, focusing on behaving so that she would be praised.

Emma found comfort and safety in knowing what was expected of her, of knowing the rules. When she was younger, she was hurt and punished by her carers for things she had not known would get her in trouble. Sometimes, she was punished for things that had been perfectly acceptable the day before. It had made her into a nervous child, wondering what she would do wrong that particular day and when the next hit would come. It also left her with a deep craving for positive attention, doing anything she could to receive it. The positive words helped remind her she was good and she was wanted, which was a feeling she craved. These scenes she had with Regina provided her with safety and security, as well as the positive attention she needed.

She was confident in her role as a submissive. Regina had explained the rules to her already, and whenever she followed them, she was rewarded with a gentle caress or kind words. When she did something wrong (sometimes she did it on purpose to test the boundaries), she was punished (never harshly though), and then they started fresh. These scenes were comforting to her, and she craved them desperately. Tonight she was not in the mood to rebel. She needed to follow the rules and be praised, be a good girl, so she looked away while her Ama removed her shoes.

"Now, mía, I have plans for you tonight," Regina purred, sliding onto the bed and straddling Emma's hips. She reached forward and slid her fingertips up Emma's arm. She made sure to softly drag the scarf along her skin, smiling to herself as Emma shivered beneath her. Her eyes never left the woman's face, watching her even as she tied one wrist, then the other, to the headboard. When she finished, she slid her hips back, dragging herself down onto Emma's thighs. "And if you are a good girl, I promise you will be rewarded."

Emma kept her eyes focused on the wall. She was going to do that. She was going to be a good girl for her Ama, who loved her unconditionally. Even when she was bad, even when she was being punished, she was loved by her. Emma was going to do everything she asked because she wanted to please her.

Regina straightened, reaching back and undoing her bra. She slowly slid the straps down her arms before tossing the garment off to the side. Leaning forward, she began laying soft kisses along Emma's throat, knowing how sensitive the side of her neck was. She pressed her hardened nipples against the ones beneath her at the same time as she sucked at the hollow of Emma's throat, grinning internally when the contact earned her a soft gasp. She licked and sucked her way down Emma's torso, stopping just above her left breast. She sucked at the skin there before raking her teeth down and over the hardened peak.

Emma held her breath, doing her best to remain still. She knew that the minute she disobeyed and started moving, squirming, the touching would stop. That was a rule. She needed to lay still until she was given permission to move, so she bit her lip and held her breath in an effort to stay still. Her eyes rolled behind her head at the feeling of a warm mouth enveloping one nipple and when teasing fingers roughly pinched the other, she had to bite back a moan. Her stomach tightened as wetness flooded between her legs, her clit twitching as Regina sucked and tugged on her sensitive nipples. She was fighting the overwhelming urge to raise her hips and to seek some kind of contact. Her breasts were incredibly sensitive, and her Ama zeroed in on them at every opportunity to turn her on. Her clit throbbed painfully between her legs as Regina relentlessly worked her breasts, sucking the flesh into her mouth as her tongue lapped over and over at the hardened peaks. It was torture, and she didn't know whether she wanted it to stop or to never end. She squeezed her eyes shut, finally releasing the breath she was holding when the torturous attention stopped. A warm tongue snaked up the side of her throat, teeth nibbling on her earlobe.

"You did well, mía. I'm impressed. Normally, you don't last more than a few seconds before you start rocking your hips."

Emma remained quiet, enjoying the praise as she did her best to calm the arousal flooding her body. She was incredibly turned on, and when Regina shifted to press her overheated sex against her belly, another wave of arousal shot down between her legs.

"I think you deserve a reward for being so obedient. What do you think, mía?"

Emma paused before answering.

"Whatever you think, Ama. I just want to please you."

"And you have, mía," she stated. She reached out and grasped Emma's chin, turning her head so that their eyes locked. "You have been a very good girl. Now. I think you deserve a small reward for being so obedient."

Emma lay there, her insides twisting in anticipation. Regina leaned down along her right side, her head resting on Emma's shoulder. She turned her face so that her lips were right next to her ear, her hand slipping down until it rested on Emma's hip.

" _Mía_ ," she husked, voice dripping with lust. A bolt of desire shot down to Emma's groin; she knew what was coming next. As anticipated, deft fingers slowly danced across her thigh before slipping between her legs, tracing along her inner thighs. "You're so wet already. I can feel it against your thighs."

"For you," she forced out in a whisper, her voice cracking.

"Only for me, _porque eres mía,"_ she growled, her hand firmly cupping between Emma's legs.

Emma nearly cried out, biting down hard on her lip to keep from doing so. She nodded in agreement as she fought the overwhelming urge to grind against the warm hand between her thighs.

"Yours. Only yours," she whimpered, as Regina's hand began slowly moving along her slit.

"Who else gets to touch you like this, mía?"

"No one," she said quickly. "Only you, Ama."

"That's right," she hissed. "No one. Because you belong to me."

Regina slowly eased her fingers inside, sliding along her inner labia and carefully avoiding any areas that might provide her with some relief. She could tell that Emma was turned on, and she was looking to torture her a little bit. Emma might complain, but she knew that she secretly loved it. Her orgasms were that much stronger when she made her wait.

She sucked at the area behind Emma's earlobe as she began a more thorough exploration of her lover's sex. She could feel the body beneath hers vibrating with the effort to remain still and silent, and she loved seeing how far she could push Emma before she lost control and made a noise or jerked her hips. When her tongue moved down to _that_ spot, the one that made Emma's entire body vibrate, Regina finally touched her fingers to the swollen clit beneath her hand. She kept her touch light and away from the base of Emma's clit though, where she was most sensitive.

Emma's mouth dropped open in a silent scream, and Regina was willing to bet money that the woman's knuckles were white with the effort to remain still. She had to admit that she was incredibly impressed though. If the current flood between Emma's thighs was any indication, the woman was already starting her climb to orgasm.

Emma was desperately trying to stay still, her hands painfully clutching the bars of the headboard. The ache between her legs was the only thing she could focus on, and it took everything in her to remain obedient, to not give in and jerk her hips against Regina's hand. The touch of her hand felt good, but it was maddeningly teasing. All she was doing was giving soft strokes against the tip of her clit, which did nothing to quell the throbbing between her thighs. It would be so good, so good to just tilt her hips and offer her clit some kind of relief. But she couldn't. She needed to wait, so she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, nearly vibrating with the effort to remain still.

Finally, Regina gave in and pressed firmly against the base of her swollen clitoris, causing Emma to sob in relief. She couldn't help the jerking of her hips, which were then immediately pinned down in place by Regina's lower body.

"Stay still, mía," she commanded harshly.

"I'm trying," Emma whimpered. She really was, but her fingers felt so good, and with every swipe against the base of her clit, a bolt of electricity shot through her body.

"There is no trying. You are either listening to me or you are not. It would be a shame to have to stop because my good girl suddenly started misbehaving. _Stay. Still_."

"Please, no. Don't stop. I'll behave."

Emma chewed on her lip, hips frozen in place as she floated higher and higher under Regina's incredibly talented fingers. She felt so fucking good, and when she started swiping down at her entrance, it took every bit of Emma's concentration to remain unmoving. Her head turned to face Regina, her hot breath coming out in harsh pants. She opened her eyes, a groan making its way out of her throat as she saw the arousal swirling in her lover's eyes. Regina was clearly just as turned on as she was, but she was much better at controlling herself.

Regina continued her assault: rubbing her fingers over Emma's clit, sliding down to tease her entrance before coming back up to press against the swollen nub once again. She repeated the pattern over and over, until finally Emma broke.

"Please," she begged.

The fingers stilled.

"Excuse me?" she barked, her eyes narrowing. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak."

Emma looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"You just what? You suddenly gave yourself permission? Since when are you in charge?"

Regina pulled away, causing Emma to whimper from the loss.

"You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't punish you."

"I tried, Ama. I tried really hard to be good. You just, you felt so good and I tried to do well. I'm just- I _need_ you. I just need a bit more."

Regina shook her head disapprovingly.

"All I'm hearing are "I" statements, mía. This is not about you, or have you forgotten? You are _mine_ , mía. You are mine to do with as I please and _I_ decide when you need more." Regina reached out and held her chin firmly. "Who is in charge here?" she demanded.

"You, Ama."

"That's right. Not you. I'm not pleased with you, mía."

"I'm sorry. Please, I want to make it up to you. I can do better."

Regina glared at her, her displeasure obvious.

"How will you please me? You are not allowed to move, your hands are restrained. How will you make it up to me?"

"My mouth," she responded immediately. "It's what got me into trouble. Let me use it now to make it up to you."

Regina seemed to consider it before finally nodding.

"You had better make it good."

Emma nodded eagerly as Regina bent to the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out one of Emma's work ties (which Regina often stole for occasions such as this one, knowing that the next time Emma went to put it on for work, she would get hot and bothered from being reminded of what they did when the tie was last used). She tied it around Emma's head, ensuring that they were covered. She then hiked up her skirt and straddled Emma's head, taking great care not to rub the garter or stockings against her face. She still wanted to keep that a surprise. She could have removed them and put them back on after, but she liked the power dynamic of being nearly fully clothed while Emma was naked. She got off on it.

She lowered herself until Emma could reach, gripping the headboard tight when the first slip of her tongue made contact. She felt Emma's tongue skirting around her clit, and she grunted in dissatisfaction.

"No teasing," she growled. "Lick my clit."

Emma responded quickly, pulling it into her mouth and sucking hard. Regina threw her head back and moaned, grinding her hips down in pleasure. She had been achingly wet ever since she had started teasing Emma, and this is exactly what she needed to take the edge off. She would be able to torture her mía so much longer after a much needed orgasm.

It did not take long for Regina to be thrown off the edge, but the first orgasm was not enough. She reached down and grasped the back of Emma's head, yanking her closer.

"Again," she demanded.

Emma eagerly complied, licking, sucking, practically devouring the heated flesh before her. Regina's juices flowed down her chin, coating the lower part of her face as the woman bucked her hips against her mouth. There was little that Emma enjoyed more than having Regina against her tongue, and she made damn sure to show it. She strayed from her clit, hearing the growl of disapproval from above until she plunged her tongue deep inside her sopping cunt. Regina cried out, rewarding Emma's boldness with a fresh wave of wetness. Emma greedily lapped up her reward, thrusting her tongue as deep as she could to try and gather more. She curled her tongue forward, massaging Regina's swollen walls as she did so. She desperately wished her hands were free so that she could slip her fingers inside. She loved the feeling of Regina's pussy gripping her fingers tight.

Emma moaned in approval when Regina released another wave of come as her tongue continued exploring inside.

"Suck my clit, mía. _Now._ I want to come again."

Emma reluctantly slipped her tongue out, moving it back to her clit and circling firmly before pulling it inside. She sucked hard, pulling it deep inside her mouth before planting the widest part of her tongue at the base of Regina's clit. She then began grinding it against the hood, digging underneath as the edge of her tongue stroked the tip of her clit. This drove Regina wild, and Emma was more than happy to aid the woman as she lost it against her mouth. She felt the hardened nub swell. Regina was close, seconds away from coming again. Emma sucked harder, doubling her efforts. She was quickly rewarded when strong thighs clamped around her head, hips bucking wildly as she screamed her release. Emma grinned internally, moving to her entrance and licking at the juicy mess. She proud of the sheer amount of come that flooded her mouth and the back of her throat. She swallowed eagerly, lapping up as much as she could. She would probably taste her for days (if she was lucky).

She gently pulled away when Regina pushed on her head, slowly stroking her tongue downwards and cleaning between her thighs instead. She carefully avoided any sensitive areas, enjoying the sound of Regina trying desperately to catch her breath.

Regina took a final deep breath before dismounting, her legs wobbling as she attempted to move. Emma really was entirely too good at that, and as much as she wanted to jump back into her role as Emma's domme, she needed another second to recuperate. She collapsed at her side, narrowing her eyes at the way Emma cockily licked her lips. She was definitely too pleased with herself.

Regina lay panting for several minutes, gathering her strength before moving to straddle Emma's thighs once again. She lifted the tie, emerald eyes instantly meeting her brown ones. She sat for a moment, simply staring down at her. It was entirely unfair how beautiful she was.

Overwhelmed by the urge to kiss her lover, Regina leaned forward and pressed their lips together. They kissed softly at first, gently gliding their lips against one another. She could taste herself on Emma's lips, stirring her arousal. When she slid her tongue along her lower lip and then inside her mouth, tasting herself fully, Regina's hips began moving of their own accord against Emma's strong thighs. Their kiss quickly turned heated, Regina's stomach dropping low when Emma sucked her tongue in her mouth.

Regina slowly pulled away, not wanting to get carried away. She had plans, and she didn't want them to be ruined because she had gotten sidetracked. Emma whimpered in protest, not wanting to lose contact so soon.

"You did well, pet," she praised, stroking her cheek. "I'm very satisfied."

Emma smiled sweetly, even though internally she was feeling overwhelmingly smug. She hid that, however, because she knew that Regina would not be pleased if she let it show. So she kept her smile sweet. There was little in this world better than knowing she made the regal, prim and proper, Regina Mills absolutely lose control and come all over her face.

"I believe you deserve to see what I wore for you after that."

Emma looked at her, slightly confused. Regina smirked, sliding off of her lap and turning to face away from her. She slid down the zipper of her skirt, bending over and slowly lowering it to the floor. When Emma caught sight of the black garter and stockings, in addition to the perfect ass so deliciously on display, she groaned loudly. Regina trailed her fingertips up the backs of her legs and over her ass as she straightened, only turning around when she was finally at her full height. She allowed Emma a moment to drink her in, knowing she loved staring at her when she was in nothing but a bra, garter, and stockings.

"I need a picture of this," Emma panted, licking her lips as she stared. She didn't dare blink, not wanting to miss a moment.

"Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll let you take one later."

Emma's eyes snapped up.

"Really?" she asked, hope and surprise in her voice. Regina rarely allowed her to take photos. She wasn't sure why she was considering it now, but there was no way she was going to risk changing her mind by asking why.

" _Only_ if you're a good girl."

Emma nodded eagerly.

"I will be, Ama."

"Good. We are going to play now. You may make noise, but you absolutely may not move. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ama."

Regina crawled onto the bed, sliding the length of her body along Emma's. She settled on her knees, leaning forward so that every inch of their torsos touched. She then latched her mouth onto Emma's neck, firmly sucking on the pale flesh. When she was satisfied there would be a sizable mark, she released the skin with a pop. She then worked her mouth south, stopping to work each nipple into a hard peak before continuing down, stopping at the apex of Emma's thighs.

She began mouthing the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, dragging her tongue and teeth along the exposed area. She could hear her lover's erratic breathing, and she could feel the tension in her lower body (obviously with the effort to keep still). It pleased her that Emma tried so hard to obey her when they played, given that she was so damn defiant in their day to day life.

It was addictive, wielding this control over the woman. Even if it was just an illusion, Regina loved the control, needed it, and Emma allowed her the opportunity to fulfill that need. What was even better, Emma genuinely wanted her to. She _liked_ it when she did. And so Regina did, often.

She was brought back to the present by the moans coming from above. She moved her mouth to Emma's heated sex, blowing softly. She heard a gasp and smiled wickedly. She was so damn sensitive; it was wonderful. She loved the way Emma's body reacted to her touch. She would take great pleasure in tasting her, but not before giving her a warning first.

"Stay still, mía. Don't you dare move a muscle. And you are _not_ allowed to come. You will not like the consequences if you do."

With that, she roughly pushed apart Emma's thighs with her hands and firmly latched onto her clit, sucking it into her mouth and pulling at it with her lips. Emma released a loud cry, her hips shaking with the effort to remain still. Regina didn't let up, taking no mercy as she continued her assault on her lover's clit, lapping and sucking at it until Emma was whimpering in need.

"Please, Ama. Please. I need to move. I can't stay still. It's too hard. It hurts. Please, can I move my hips?"

"Hmm," Regina paused, releasing her clit as she pretended to consider it. "I don't know."

She leaned forward and gave a firm lick, loving the way Emma groaned and tensed, not wanting to disobey her orders by moving her hips against the warm tongue.

"It's easier for me to lick you if you are still. And it's nice to see you exert some self-control for once, as you seem to have zero control over your impulses in your every day life."

She sucked at her labia, grazing her teeth over the swollen flesh before finally pulling away and sighing.

"But I suppose you have been a good girl so far. So my answer is yes, mía. You may move your hips. But you absolutely may _not_ come. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ama. I won't come until you give me permission."

"That's my good girl."

Regina brought her mouth forward, sliding her tongue once again through Emma's folds. She closed her eyes and hummed, thoroughly enjoying the taste on her tongue. Emma's flavour was delicious, and it was a wonderfully satisfying experience to get to bury her tongue between the sheriff's thighs. She slid her tongue down, swirling it at Emma's entrance before slipping it inside. The hips beneath her mouth jerked up in response, so Regina threw her arm over them and held them down firmly as she continue to plunge her tongue inside of her lover.

It didn't take long for Emma to start making sounds Regina recognised. She had been on edge for the better part of an hour now, and it was not surprising that she was so quickly headed for release. Although she was getting close, she had specific instructions not to come, so Regina knew she would fight it with every fibre of her being. She decided to make it just a little more difficult, moving her tongue up to the now painfully swollen, throbbing clit and stroking it firmly.

Emma groaned loudly, her thighs clamping around Regina's head, her hips bucking up of their own accord. She couldn't take this torture much longer. Her toes were curling, her stomach bearing down hard as the orgasm began building. She could feel it tugging behind her clit, and all it would take was another minute of Regina's unrelenting tongue for her to disobey her orders and come hard against her mouth. It would be such sweet relief, but she could not allow herself to give in. She had to quell the urge. So, she fought the blissful release with all of her might, squeezing her eyes shut and digging her head in the pillow, turning to face the wall and counting down from one hundred. She thought of paperwork, she tried naming all the states in alphabetical order, she recited the alphabet backwards. She did anything and everything she could think of to distract herself from the incredible pleasure between her thighs. She focused on her breathing as she got ever closer to the point of no return, crying out when Regina abruptly changed things and started sucking at the base of her clit, where she was most sensitive. She couldn't. She couldn't come. She wouldn't. When Regina released her clit, she sighed in relief, but it was short lived as the eager tongue quickly moved back to her sopping entrance.

She cried out in what was now bordering on painful arousal, her heels digging into the mattress. She was so close she could taste it, despite using every effort to ward it off. Then suddenly, the mouth so insistently working between her thighs was removed and her hips dropped in relief.

Regina knew that she had nearly forced Emma over the edge, so she pulled back just before it happened. She did not want her coming until she was ready for her to, so she had been forced to pull her mouth away from the slick heat. She still had other plans for her, so she got up onto her knees and kissed Emma soundly on the lips. The woman moaned when their tongues met, Regina quickly taking control of the kiss as her hands worked the scarves from Emma's wrists. When they were freed, she pulled her mouth away, panting above Emma.

"On your knees. Now," she commanded.

Emma instantly flipped over onto her stomach, scrambling up onto her hands and knees. When she was in position, Regina stroked a loving hand on her lower back.

"Good girl," she purred. "So well behaved for me tonight. I think we should do something we'll both thoroughly enjoy, since you've been so good for me."

Emma's stomach tightened in excitement. She was pretty sure she knew what was coming, and she shifted her hips in anticipation.

"But first," Regina stated, leaning over and reaching into the top drawer of the nightstand. She fished around for a second before finding the items she was looking for. She pulled them out and grinned, knowing that by the end of the evening, Emma would be completely wasted. She loved playing with her toy like this, especially given that she was just so damn willing. It was a high unlike any other, knowing her lover's body inside out and knowing that Emma was eager to let her do whatever she wanted to it.

Regina slipped a latex glove onto her left hand uncapped the bottle of lube with her other. She drizzled a generous amount onto her fingertips, sliding them together to coat them well. She let it sit for a second so it warmed up before moving forward and pressing herself along Emma's back. She nipped and sucked at her shoulder, keeping her gloved hand off to the side. She slipped her right hand around Emma's hip, sliding it back between her legs and finding the hardened nub she had recently abandoned. She gently stroked her fingers against it, Emma's hips bucking against her hand the second it made contact. She worked her slowly, waiting until Emma's hips had developed a frantic rhythm before bringing her gloved hand close.

Emma gasped when she felt Regina's fingers stroking at her puckered entrance, groaning loudly when her fingers massaged against it, before finally slipping in excruciatingly slowly.

Regina worked her until she was able to fit two fingers inside, gently massaging around the tight ring until she was confident it was relaxed enough to fit the toy. She then slowly slid her fingers out, keeping her right hand firmly against Emma's clit, not wanting the woman's arousal to wane for even a second. She uncapped the bottle with her left hand, dropping a glob of lube between Emma's ass cheeks and then another on the toy. She capped the bottle and tossed it aside, reaching down for the toy and smearing the lube around the tip with her thumb. She brought it back to the hole she had abandoned, pressing the tip against it but pausing before pushing inside.

"You're going to take this toy, mía. Relax. I want this inside of you."

Emma nodded and panted out a "yes, Ama" before dropping her head forward as the incredible sensation of being stretched and filled overwhelmed her senses. When the toy was nestled securely inside, she heard the sound of the glove being snapped off and tossed to the floor. Only during their lovemaking was Regina ever so flippant about things being discarded so carelessly onto the floor.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden spark of magic in the air. She lifted her head, straining her ears to hear what would happen next. She felt Regina shift, bringing a hand around her hip and slipping it between her legs. She zeroed in on her clit once again, tugging roughly before stroking the base. Emma jerked forward at the touch, crying out as a bolt of electric arousal shot through her body.

"I have something for you, mía," Regina purred.

She reached down and guided the toy (now enchanted so that she would feel absolutely everything) to Emma's dripping cunt, stroking up and down against it to let her know what she planned on doing.

Emma's body jerked back, hips tilting up in open invitation. She loved when Regina took her this way; the knowledge that the woman felt every pulse of her pussy, could feel every inch of her as she pushed inside drove Emma wild. And she knew it did the same to Regina because of the noises she gave when they fucked like this. All thoughts fled her mind as the phallus was slowly pushed into her, gently stretching her open and pressing deep inside. Her mouth dropped open in ecstasy, eyes rolling behind her head as Regina gave short thrusts until she was buried to the hilt. She let go of the breath she had been holding, groaning low in her throat when their hips finally locked together.

"You're so tight for me, mía. I love taking you like this."

Regina pulled back and thrusted in harshly, growling at the delicious sensation of Emma's walls clutching her cock. She got off on the knowledge that she was the only one allowed to touch her like this, the only one Emma allowed to fuck her, dominate her, control her, take her. She knew that there was very little Emma wouldn't agree to let her do to her, and that knowledge created a high unlike any other.

She rolled her hips and thrust in harshly again, grinning when she was rewarded with a loud gasp. She didn't let up, stomach muscles tensing with the effort to continue fucking her. She relished the sound of her thighs slapping against the back of Emma's, as well as the one created every time she pushed inside of her. She loved the sounds of their love making; they turned her on nearly as much as the act itself.

She resumed rubbing her fingers against Emma's clit, forcing her cock in more roughly when her walls clamped down. She had started off giving long, deep strokes, but when Emma's breathing shortened, so did Regina's thrusts. She began giving short, sharp ones, tilting her hips and searching for the spot that made Emma crazy. When she heard her cry out and jerk forward, Regina grinned slyly. It would be immensely difficult for Emma not to come if she continued stroking her this way, so she did it on purpose to hit that spot over and over again.

Emma's head fell forward. She was shaking, sweating, her toes curling as she found herself once against fighting release. Her stomach was clamping down, her pussy clutching eagerly at Regina's cock with every stroke. She needed to come, but she still hadn't been given permission. She couldn't come. So she bit her tongue, trying to distract herself from the fingers currently torturing her clit into releasing another flood of wetness between her legs.

"Oh, mía. Look at you, so needy," Regina purred, slowing her movements to a standstill. Emma whimpered in protest, thrusting her hips back, earning herself a firm smack to the bottom.

"But, Ama, please-"

"Enough!" Regina reprimanded.

Emma froze, the tone in Regina's voice stopping all protests.

"This is the second time you forget who is in charge," Regina growled, giving a firm thrust inside. Emma choked on her moan, trying desperately to keep quiet. "It seems you need reminding. _Again_."

Emma whimpered when Regina pulled out of her. She could tell she was in trouble.

"On your back!"

Emma immediately obeyed, her fingers automatically going up to hold onto the bars of the headboard. Regina narrowed her eyes in the direction of Emma's hands.

"Well, it seems you have remembered some things," she drawled.

She straddled Emma's hips, hovering just above her. She placed her left hand next to Emma's head, leaning forward and taking her weight on it as she let the fingers from her other hand roam on the body beneath her.

"This body is mine, mía," she stated, her face inches from Emma's. "You are mine. I get to decide if, when, where, and how we fuck. Your job is to let me do as I please. You do not get to make demands; you do not get to object. You do not get a say. The only thing you need to do is to stay quiet and stay still until I give you permission to do otherwise. Those are your only two rules. Is that too much to ask? Is that too difficult for you?"

"No, Ama."

"Then I cannot possibly imagine why you would disobey me other than that you wish to disappoint me."

Emma's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"No, Ama! I didn't mean to-"

Regina slapped her hand down over Emma's mouth, firmly enough to muffle any further sounds, but not so hard as to hurt her.

"Enough! I did not ask for excuses. You have disappointed me with your behaviour. You were doing so well earlier this evening. I don't know why you chose to start misbehaving now."

She narrowed her eyes at Emma, who stared at her with big, sorrowful eyes.

"I'm giving you one last chance, mía . _One._ Are you done acting up? Are you going to listen now?"

Emma nodded so vigorously that Regina's hand slipped off of her lips.

"Good. You had better not disappoint me."

"I won't," Emma said eagerly. She did not want to disappoint her again. She hated when her Ama was disappointed in her. She would do better now; it would not happen again.

"It seems you forget to whom you belong. You forget who makes the rules. I think you need reminding. I am your Ama. Do you remember what that means?"

Emma nodded.

"What does it mean, mía?"

"It means you are my owner."

"And what exactly does that entail?"

"That you own me. That you can do whatever you want to me. You decide what happens and I must obey."

"Very good. And what part of you do I own?"

"Every part, Ama. You own every part."

"Mhmm," Regina responded, slowly moving her hand back to Emma's lips, slipping her fingers in her mouth. "To whom does this belong, mía?"

"You, Ama," she said around her fingers.

"Good," Regina responded, tugging at the inside of her cheek before slipping her fingers out and down to Emma's torso. She firmly grasped a breast, pinching a nipple before moving to its twin and doing the same. "And these?"

"They belong to you, Ama"

"Who gets to touch them?"

"Only you, Ama."

Regina gave a firm squeeze of approval before moving lower, grabbing a hip and pulling it up. Emma took the hint and tilted to the side, allowing enough room for Regina to slip her hand down and grab her ass. She got close enough to manipulate the firm flesh so that it would shift the toy inside, but not so close that she was actually touching it. She didn't want to risk giving Emma an infection, even if she would have thoroughly enjoyed pushing it deeper inside the young woman. Without gloves, she couldn't get very close, so she satisfied herself by gripping her ass instead.

"And this, mía? You're always wearing tight jeans, giving everyone the opportunity to check out your ass. But at the end of the day, who is the _only one_ allowed to touch it, to grab it, to fuck it?"

"You, Ama. You are the only one."

Emma's hips were bucking beneath her. She was getting desperate. Truth be told, so was Regina. This game turned her on to no end. To hear Emma tell her that she was hers, that she was the only one allowed to touch her caused her arousal to skyrocket. She needed to be back inside the warm, slick flesh between Emma's thighs, so she shifted onto her elbow as the fingers from her other hand made their way between her lover's legs. She plunged two fingers inside without warning, causing Emma to arch her back and cry out. She quickly curled her fingers and bore down on the spot that made Emma quake, grinding the palm of her hand against her clit.

"And this, mía? To whom does this belong?" she barked out the question, breathless with the need to replace her fingers. She was achingly hard, and only once she was buried back inside would she find any kind of relief.

"You, Ama. Only you. Please. Please," she begged, grinding her hips against Regina's hand. She needed to come so badly.

"Do you need to come?"

Emma bit her lip and nodded at her.

"Ask me prettily enough, and maybe I'll allow it. Despite your earlier infraction," she added.

"Please, Ama. Please. I've been trying so hard not to come, but I need to. I'm so close. Please let me come. I've been so good."

"No, mía," she disagreed, removing her fingers. Emma nearly cried with frustration, but Regina paid her no attention. "You have not. How was that asking nicely? Everything you said was about yourself. Nothing about that pleading was about your Ama and what you owe her."

Emma opened her mouth just as Regina shifted between her thighs, jerking them apart and plunging inside. All words died on Emma's lips as the feeling of being so wonderfully filled took over her senses. She gripped the headboard tighter, her hips rising up to meet the firm thrusts.

"I am going to come inside of you, and you are going to take every drop I have to give. You, however, will not be coming. You did not behave, and now you are going to be punished. I'm going to fuck you, and you are going to let me."

Emma's eyes widened, a pitiful expression on her face. Not knowing when she could orgasm was torture. Regina, however, did not care. She was too focused on her own impeding climax to pay her any attention.

Regina dropped her head and bit down on Emma's neck as she began thrusting in firmly. She needed to come and now that she was back inside, she could not hold off any longer. The warm, slick walls were too much. She knew all it would take was a few more strokes, so she tilted her hips and began fucking Emma with everything she had.

Emma bit down on her lip, once again fighting off the orgasm clawing desperately at her aching core. She panted against Regina's shoulder, her legs widening as each thrust of her Ama's hips pushed her cock in deeper, harder. Maybe if she helped her along, she would let her come. Maybe. She was desperate to please her, so she tilted her hips so that Regina would slide in even further, earning a deep groan from the woman above her. She then wrapped her legs around her hips and squeezed her pussy tight, holding her cock in a vice grip.

Regina came on the next forceful thrust, emptying herself inside of Emma before collapsing on top of her. _Fuck_. Emma had squeezed her so tight, she had barely been able to move. She could feel the woman's walls clutching at her still, fluttering rhythmically even though she had not been the one to come. Regina lay there panting for a few minutes before shifting to look at Emma's face. It was obvious the woman was now painfully aroused; she clearly needed to come. Regina finally decided that this time, she would let her. After she made her work for it of course.

She pulled out slowly and watched as Emma looked at her with wide, needy eyes. She was adorable when she was this far gone. Regina grinned down at her before initiating a slow, sensual kiss, pulling back when she felt Emma trying to deepen it.

"On your knees, mía."

It was still a command, but her tone was must softer this time. Emma obeyed, rapidly moving back onto her hands and knees. Regina grinned to herself as she enlarged the toy slightly. She knew that Emma would be able to take it now. And with the added size, she would be stretched to the very limit, which meant that when Emma finally did come, every millimeter of her pussy would squeeze her cock tight. The thought alone was enough to cause Regina to harden once again.

With her lover now in the perfect position, Regina shifted until her cock was lined up with Emma's entrance.

"I've made an adjustment, mía. Do not disappoint me by refusing to take it. Remember, you owe me a debt after how poorly you behaved earlier. And as we have established, this pussy is _mine,_ and it will take what I have to give."

With that, Regina began pushing inside, stretching Emma wide. The blonde's mouth opened, her eyes bulging as she felt the size of what Regina was trying to push into her. Oh, God. It felt massive, bigger than anything she had tried taking before. She forced herself to relax, her breathing coming out in harsh pants as the cock stretched her open. The burning sensation was nearly overwhelming, until Regina reached forward and started stroking her clit. Her walls then relaxed, a fresh flood of come pouring from her as Regina slid more inside. When she was filled to the hilt, Emma's head spun. She had never been so stretched in her life. She was not going to last long, and she prayed that this time, she would finally be allowed to come. She could not hold off any longer. She could feel the wetness dripping out of her as Regina filled her to the brim, the come leaking down her thighs.

"Your mistake, mía, was thinking that any of this was for you, that any of this is yours. This pussy is _mine_ , as is any orgasm that I force out of it. It is not for you; it is not yours. I don't care that you need to come. This body is mine, and I will force out as many or as few orgasms as I please. And I will collect them when I'm ready. Understood?"

"Yes, Ama. Yes," Emma cried, desperate for her to start moving.

"Now, I haven't yet forced an orgasm out of you, but that is about to change. I want one now, and I've come to collect. You are going to give it to me the second I ask for it. You will not make me wait. Do I make myself clear?"

Emma nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes, Ama. Very clear."

Emma was so desperate, she could not focus on anything but the need to come. She would do anything Regina asked of her, would say anything she wanted her to say. She was dying for her to move again, so she remained stock still, waiting for an order to obey so that she could be rewarded with what she so desperately needed. Knowing that her pussy was full of Regina's come, stretched to its limit from her cock made her throb with arousal. She could not, would not, last more than a few thrusts.

"I want to hear you moan for me," Regina demanded, pulling back for the first time since filling her up. She pushed inside, and Emma did not disappoint her. The room was filled with the woman's throaty moan, spurring Regina on. She had just come, but she was going to again, pathetically soon. She could barely move Emma was clutching her so tightly, and the sensation was incredible. She had every intention of trying to make this last again, but there was no use. They both wanted it, and they were both so close, so she decided to bring things to an end.

"Who owns this body, mía?" she asked, gripping Emma's hip with one hand and pressing against her clit with the other. Her hips did not stop moving, filling her roughly with every stroke.

"You," she choked out, "you do, Ama."

"And if this body has an orgasm, it is because of whom?"

"You, Ama."

"To whom does the orgasm belong, mía? Say it," she demanded.

"You, Ama. It belongs to you!"

"Is it yours?" she asked, now roughly manipulating Emma's clit.

"No, no. It's yours. I come for you, Ama. Only you. My body is yours. My cunt is yours. This orgasm is yours. It's yours. Please! Please take it."

Emma was squirming, twisting, vibrating on the edge of release. She was seconds away, and if Regina did not give her permission soon, she was going to come without her approval. She had been fighting it all night, but she was gone now. She could not fight it any longer. She hoped her plea was enough.

"You're damn right it is, mía. It will always be mine, because you belong to me. I want my orgasm, mía. Give it to me," she commanded.

She dug her fingers under the hood of Emma's clit, rubbing harshly against the base as she slammed her cock into Emma's pussy. When Emma screamed her release, dropping down and burying her face in a pillow as she jerked and writhed beneath her, Regina did not let up. She forced her way against the walls of her cunt, now spasming against her cock. She followed her down, lying against her back and rocking her hips against her. The change in angle caused Emma to cry out again, her body shaking as Regina fucked her with abandon. She was quickly thrown towards a second orgasm, which began clawing its way out of her more harshly than the first. Suddenly, the cock hit a spot that caused her insides to tense, and her eyes widened.

"Oh God! I'm going to pee. I have to pee. You have to stop! I'm going-"

Regina almost stopped, until her mind caught up to what Emma was saying.

"You're not going to pee. Do as I say," she growled. "Relax and let go."

Emma, although apprehensive, did. She trusted Regina, so she did as she said. She swallowed and relaxed her muscles and the second she did, her senses were overloaded. She screamed as her body was hit with a powerful wave of pleasure, a flood of wetness gushed between her legs as she shook with the force of the orgasm taking her. She could feel it flooding from her, leaking down her thighs and pooling at her knees. She was sure she had just wet herself, but she couldn't think with the blinding pleasure currently short-circuiting her mind. She saw stars behind her eyes and when she heard Regina groan and release inside of her, it was all too much. Emma collapsed from the strength of what she had just experienced, blacking out against the pillow.

"Emma?"

Regina nudged her, and when she found the woman passed out, she chuckled to herself. She had fucked her unconscious, she thought with amusement. Grinning, she gently pulled out, removed her cock, and put it aside. She then carefully reached forward and removed the toy from Emma before getting up and bringing both toys to the bathroom. She washed them, followed by her hands, and made her way back to the bedroom. After putting everything back in the nightstand, Regina made her way to the dry part of the bed and pulled Emma to her. She wrapped her arms around the still sleeping woman, curling her body around her and holding her tight.

She held her close, smiling into the soft blonde curls. She lay there quietly for a few moments, simply enjoying the afterglow of their love making. She couldn't help another chuckle as she "rewatched" Emma fall forward in her mind. The thought that she had just so thoroughly fucked her lover that she had succeeded in making her pass out was immensely amusing to her. That had never happened before. Passing out after a few minutes of cuddling, yes, but never immediately after having an orgasm. But then again, Emma had never squirted before either. The knowledge that she could make Regina's stomach clench with excitement. She was already planning their next encounter and how she could make Emma do it again.

"I have so many plans for you now, my pet."

"Mmm," Emma hummed, moaning in her arms. A few seconds later, she turned lazily to face her.

Regina, slightly surprised that the woman was awake, reached out and brushed her blonde bangs out of the way. Green eyes finally met hers, crinkling as Emma grinned at her.

"Hi."

"Hello. Welcome back."

Emma gave a soft laugh.

"I can't believe I passed out. Was I out long?"

"A few minutes."

Emma closed her eyes and nodded before her eyes darted open again.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, horrified. "I peed on you!"

"You didn't, Emma," Regina replied softly.

"I did! I felt it."

"No, you ejaculated."

"What? Ew. That's disgusting. Seriously?"

Regina nodded, smiling.

"Yes."

"That's so sick."

"It's not. It's perfectly normal."

"Not it's not. Since when can women ejaculate?"

Regina shook her head.

"I don't know. Likely since forever. Some women just can."

"That's disgusting."

Regina chose not to respond, deciding instead to move the conversation in another direction.

"Did it feel good?"

Emma stayed quiet. She was embarrassed to admit it but yes, it had felt good. It had felt very good. Incredibly good. It was disgusting to think she had _ejaculated_ (she was not a man!), but she could not deny that the orgasm she had had was mind blowing. She wasn't sure she had ever come so hard in her life.

When she failed to receive a response, Regina reached out and placed a fingertip under Emma's chin. She tilted her head up so she was looking into her eyes, her face shifting into a more authoritative expression.

"I asked you a question, mía. Did it feel good?"

Emma glanced down and nodded.

"Look at me." Emma did. "Would you want to do it again?"

"I… Did it gross you out?"

"Not at all. I found it incredibly arousing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

When Emma still didn't respond, she repeated her question.

"Answer me. Would you want to do it again?

Emma's cheeks coloured, but she nodded.

"Good," Regina responded, leaning forward and kissing her lips. "Because I would definitely like to as well."

Emma smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, sliding a bit closer.

Regina made a move to pull her into her arms, but Emma resisted.

"I'm uh, a bit gross," she said sheepishly, waving her hand in the direction of her lower body.

Regina smiled and flicked her hand, cleaning both of them, as well as the sheets.

"Just this once," she said, tugging Emma until she was lying on top of her. Regina leaned up and pressed their lips together, pulling the woman down with her so that they were nestled comfortably, exchanging soft kisses. When Emma pulled away, she was gazing down at her with such a loving expression that it nearly took Regina's breath away.

"I love you."

Upon hearing the words, Emma grinned down at her.

"I love you too."

"You may be mine, Emma, but I am yours too. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. It's the best damn feeling in the world, knowing you want me. I don't… I don't want that to change."

The incident with her parents had probably come back to her, so Regina reached up and held the back of her neck possessively.

"It will not change, Emma Swan. You are beautiful, kind, brave, caring, and loyal. You are a wonderful mother to our son and you have become an indispensable part of my life. You are mine, Emma, and you always will be. I do not let go of my possessions, not without a fight anyway. And I am very territorial, as you know. You also know that I protect what is mine with my life; I will always keep you safe. The only thing that will remove you from my life is if you choose to leave it. I want you forever, Emma."

She spoke so fiercely that it made Emma tear up. After a lifetime of hurt and rejection, of no one wanting her, the words were almost too much.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes," she whispered, swallowing against the lump in her throat. "I do."

"You mean more to me than I can ever explain, Emma. I will want you for as long as you want me to have you."

"I can't imagine not wanting you to have me. The fact that you want me in the first place is-"

"Don't, Emma. Don't continue that sentence. You sell yourself so short. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, because then you would see what I see, and you would understand why I want you the way that I do. You are amazing. Okay?"

Regina squeezed the back of her neck affectionately, pulling her down gently for a soft kiss. She let her other hand roam Emma's body, then moved it to stroke her lower back in the way that she knew Emma loved. They simply kissed and caressed for several minutes, until she finally pulled away. She grinned up, the woman smiling down at her as she attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?"

"A little. You kind of fucked the life out of me."

Regina laughed.

"Okay. One last game and then you may go to sleep."

She trailed a fingertip up Emma's torso, between the valley of her breasts, travelling up her neck to her mouth. She traced the plump lips before inserting two fingers inside.

"Who does this belong to?"

Emma sucked on her fingers briefly, causing Regina's clit to tighten at the sensation. Damn that woman and her infernal ability to always turn her on.

"You," she finally said.

Regina blinked away the spike of arousal. She definitely did not have the energy to go another round.

"Good girl," she responded, once she found her voice. She moved her hand down as she brought the other up, both hands grasping Emma's breasts and pinching her nipples. She tugged on them a few times before continuing the interrogation. "And these? Whose are these?"

"Yours," she panted, her head falling slightly. She had still not fully come down from her last orgasm, and Regina's current manipulation of her body was not helping. She then felt hands slide down and around her hips, reaching to firmly grasp her ass.

"What about this?" Regina asked, bringing her knees up to cradle Emma's hips in her thighs. She squeezed the firm flesh as she asked her next question. "To whom does this belong?"

"Also you. It's yours."

Regina nodded in satisfaction. She grinned wickedly, holding Emma's hip with her left hand as her right moved between their bodies. She knew this contact would make her jerk, and she was definitely looking forward to causing the reaction. She slid two fingers into her folds, finding her clit and circling it lightly.

"And this? Does this belong to you?"

Emma twitched and quickly shook her head.

"N-no. No. It's yours too."

Regina then moved her fingers south, slipping them inside her still wet vagina.

"And this, Emma Swan?" she purred. "The most intimate part of you. Tell me, is this mine?"

Emma nodded vigorously, biting back a groan at being filled again so soon. She was incredibly sore from their encounter, but Regina's fingers still felt so, so good.

"Yes," she panted. "That is most definitely yours."

Regina grinned at her, gently pulling her fingers out and bringing them to her lips. She sucked them clean before moving them back to Emma's waist, intent on turning them onto their sides so they could finally cuddle and sleep. However, Emma held her body still, refusing to budge.

"Wait. You forgot one."

Regina frowned. No she hadn't.

Emma reached down while Regina tried to figure out what she had forgotten, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand to her chest.

"You forgot this," she murmured, pressing the hand directly above her heart. She pushed slightly, but Regina attempted to jerk her hand away before she got very far.

"Emma-" she protested, now understanding what was going to happen.

"Don't fight," she said, locking Regina's gaze. She tried again, and this time when she pushed, Regina reluctantly allowed her hand to drift inside Emma's chest cavity. She gasped when her hand finally made contact, her eyes watering as they moved from Emma's down to her chest. The tears slid down her face as she ever-so-carefully wrapped her hand around her heart, holding it gently in her hand. The strength of the love she felt pulsing from Emma's heart into her hand, travelling up her arm and spreading through her veins was staggering. She felt her entire body warm from the feeling, and it overwhelmed her. She glanced back up at Emma's face, openly crying now. She had never in her life been on the receiving end of a love so pure.

"Ask me," Emma encouraged softly.

"Who-" Regina's voice cracked as she tried to swallow the emotions overtaking her. "To whom does this belong?"

Emma smiled down at her, confidently.

"It belongs to you and only to you, Regina Mills. It's yours."

-End-


End file.
